


种族（05）

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 种族第五章备份，全文在lofter





	种族（05）

“看来有一阵子都不能走了。”

他看向洞口，雨滴在空中划出一道道痕迹，最后滴落在地面，发出令人心安的声响。大雨会冲刷去他们留下的气味，也限制了狼人的行动，有了这场大雨，他们至少能安心一个夜晚。

索尔回头，看着赤裸着上身坐在毯子上，或许是因为被雨淋过，皮肤更加苍白得不像人类的洛基。他忽然看见了一件很是不可思议的事。

——他看到对方正在用绷带包扎已经处理好的伤口。

“你……”索尔犹豫了一下，最终才道，“你的伤口不是很快就会好吗？还需要包扎吗？”

洛基手上的动作滞了滞，抬头望向他，“我们这个种族很少会内斗，原因就是狼人之间造成的伤害都难以恢复。子弹、爆炸、刀割……这些都不是我们惧怕的伤口。我们真正惧怕着的，是族人之间的分歧和致死的决斗，以及对方的爪子。争斗很容易就会导致我们种族的灭亡，所以我们团结。感谢上一个来侦察的小队——听说他们死了，上帝保佑他们的灵魂——总之感谢他们放在这里的物资，不然伤口可能会因为感染或各种原因导致我的高热，最终死亡。”

索尔走上前去，看着在同绷带做斗争的洛基，蹲下身伸出手，：“我可以……吗？”

洛基凝视了他好几秒，才把绷带交给了他。

索尔自然而然地替他的手臂缠上纱布。他的手第一次触碰洛基裸露的皮肤，却发现对方的体温并不如他想象的那样冰凉——相反，有些热，还比他自己的体温要高点。在这个雨夜，他不禁握紧了这温暖。他有些飘飘然，大脑要被这高热惹得神志不清。

或许那是因为狼的缘故①。

他忽然清醒过来。

但是躁动仍是持久不下，他只好没话找话地消磨时光。

“那为什么你要选择……人类的阵营？”

“我没有选择任何人的阵营。”洛基向身后的石壁倚去，“我不在乎任何一边的人的输或赢——不能说与我无关，可我不在意。反正无论是那一边赢了，我都可以继续生活——在荒原里，丛林中，又或是钢筋搭成的森林。”

“那又为什么参了军？”他为对方的伤口包扎打上最后一个结。

“因为我的朋友，我从前的搭档。”他垂眸，“他热爱这个国家，他说他知道一旦狼人赢得这场战争，普通人就会过得痛苦——他们每日都要面临死亡的威胁。他说他不想看到那样。他是个善良的人。他参军，是真正的为了国家，为了人民，为了做出他自己的贡献。而我来参军，纯属是为了他的安全——可是他……”

索尔坐在洛基面前，一派认真地看着对方的叙述的模样，眼睛却不住瞟来瞟去，最后盯住了洛基的指尖。

摸起来，或者咬起来，一定很是柔软。

他被这种大胆的想法吓了一跳。

他赶紧拍了拍对方的背，表示安慰。

“疼……”洛基皱眉，不禁往侧旁一缩，“你拍到我背上的伤口了。”

“哦！抱歉，抱歉！”索尔连忙举起手，过了两秒又探头过去，“需要我帮忙吗？”

洛基抿着唇，好半天才挤出一个“好”字出来。于是索尔赶忙拿着棉花和双氧水帮他把伤口表层擦拭了一遍，再把简易纱布沾上去。他的手有意无意地蹭过对方的脊背，洛基似乎有些怕痒，反应很是剧烈地直起身。

“干什么——！”

“抱歉。”他带着歉意道了句，“手误。”

洛基不满地转回头。

“你的伤口虽然都不深，”索尔看了看他的伤口，“还是挺多的。为了人类值吗？——如果以后有更多的狼人要攻击你呢？你会……”

洛基仍是背对着他——这让索尔感到自己似乎是被信任的，“我们永远不像你们人类，因为我们永远不会背叛自己的同伴。”

他们沉默了两分钟。

“好了。”

洛基转过身。其实索尔说的话也着实没错，他身上的伤不在少数，却都只是较浅的抓痕。他的两只手指摩挲着洛基的左侧腰线，义正言辞地说是给他青了的淤伤上药。或许他有私心。指尖带着被稍微融化了的药膏轻轻地蹭上腰窝，专属于药的刺鼻香味同洞口处燃起的火堆味道混合起来，随之而来的是寂静的雨点、无声的溪流。

洛基在他的手下始终紧绷着腰部的肌肉，似乎想笑，又似乎想躲，最终他说：“好了……只是个淤伤。”

索尔低头笑了笑，收回手。

洛基抿着唇，似乎要再说些什么，可最后他也只是抓起身旁被火烤得有些发烫的衣服——是衣服发烫吗？还是……他没有再想下去。

“等等。”

索尔忽然握住身前人的手，看着洛基被惊到了似的一蛰，“什么？”

他金色的睫毛落在洛基的眼睑上——那一瞬间洛基条件反射似的闭上了眼。这是他第一次在这样的一个近距离观察洛基。

唇上如他想象的一般，是温热的，同洛基那偏高的体温一样，齿列被口腔的热度浸染成湿热，上颚凹凸不平的触感让他禁不住扫过好几遍——他简直像从来不曾接过吻一般对着任何事都怀着好奇心。他当然是大胆的，尤其是当洛基并没有推拒他的意思的时候。

他的右手十指紧扣着洛基的左手，抵在洞穴里凹凸不平的石壁上。他像一头急于进食的狼，将对方逼近到最后一道防线上，但右手还是贴心地垫着对方的后脑勺，免得撞伤。沿着唇角往下，他舔咬着对方的颈上，听着洛基环绕在他耳边轻微的喘息，也分不清什么是急躁什么是温柔——像是某种发泄。可当他的舌尖卷过一道擦伤，他的口腔流过第一丝血腥气息时，他忽然清醒了过来。

这应该是不对的。他急迫地和洛基分开。

洛基还在急促地喘息着，胸膛起伏着，脸色发红——或许是那几分钟的接吻让他缺氧了。

雨点和木柴的断裂声在这寂静中更为清晰。

他顿了顿，说：“抱歉，我……算了……唔——”

这次是洛基主动吻上他。

不会有别人知道，也不会有别人在意，这里只有他们，他们肆无忌惮。

他的手沿着后颈拉下，又沿着脊弯轻缓地触摸着这苍白的肌理，像在触摸一个美好又易消散的梦。他们或许都昏了头，才会这么不顾一切地拥抱着、渴求着那些相贴的尺度。

温度，柔软，大雨，火光，热吻，相拥。或许是这一切让他们不知所以地热烈起来，就像是一个时机刚好的梦。又或许只是春天。

说起来，军队还有一个听起来可笑，但其实野外生存还挺有用的配置。

“你们都往包里放这个吗？”洛基眯着眼看着那只粉红色包装的方形小袋，“为了应对这种突发状况？”

索尔讪讪地笑着，“其实用来保护枪支和装水都挺有用的……伸缩性和密封性都很好。”

洛基还不等他解释完就扑身上前，将他稳稳妥妥地按倒在毯子上，他只是笑着，看着洛基俯下身来，齿尖磨咬着他的颈肩，细微而锐利的疼痛感蔓延在他的皮肤表面上。

而后，是洛基猛地咬了他一口。

索尔低叫一声，侧头看向洛基，只见他唇边沾染着足够新鲜的血液——他的血液。妖异又令人恐惧的美丽。

“总要让你也痛一痛……”他这么说着，吐息随着那绿眼睛一路向下，似是迫不及待地用齿列间的缝隙咬开索尔的外裤，水淋淋的粘膜包裹着他的腿间的涨起，舌尖被压得难以动弹。洛基似乎缺少为人服务的经验，好几次都只是尽力含得更深，然后引发生理性的干呕。爽倒是挺爽的，还有点忘乎所以，可有一句话叫做什么来着？对，“物极必反”。也同样有好几次，洛基的牙齿磕到他的阴茎。

像是谋杀——这个词在一个罗曼蒂克的故事中可真是不浪漫——又或者是属于另一种极致的浪漫。

“上帝——！”他拉起洛基，对方泛着水光的绿眼睛狡黠又带着点迷茫地眨了两下，脸色潮红，冷色又红热的唇上有着粘腻的水光。

别喊上帝……喊我的名字。他压着声音，嘴唇半开半闭。上帝可不会给你口交。

他猜想他原本只是半勃的性器反倒在这句话中完全充血了，因为他感到自己全身的血液都四散开来，而后倏地集中至下腹。这句话着实不算什么调情的绝佳话语，可一旦由洛基讲出来，他就有种莫名的热情。

他想拥有他，占有他，使他全然地只属于他。占有欲总是来得莫名其妙，而在这个洞穴里，他的一切离奇幻想都会成真。

比如说，洛基的迷彩服褪到腿弯，而嘴里正咬着那个乳胶制品，吃棒棒糖一样地摆弄他的下身，试图将安全套套进他的阴茎上。舌尖卷过最敏感的眼，恶趣味地扫过冠状沟发出“啧啧”的水声，禁欲甚久的他按着洛基的黑发试图再深一点。

“别那么急，小男孩。”口腔内的液体在洛基张开嘴吐出他的阴茎时被拉出银色的丝状，“好戏还在后头。”

他于是心安理得地躺着，右手揽住对方的后腰，好看对方接下来还有什么动作。

洛基一节节地舔湿自己的指节，嘴唇同指尖分离时还故意发出“啵”的一声，绿色眼睛专注地盯着他的脸庞。随后他将手指缓缓置入自己身后，脸部表情有些紧绷着，但后穴还在有规律地吞吐他自我扩张的手指，时不时还从这工作中泄出一些微不可闻的轻喘。

索尔微微坐起身，同洛基空闲下来的嘴相接，交换了一个热烈又湿黏的吻，暧昧的水声被雨滴掩盖。有些被这一举动鼓励了的洛基一手扶着他宽厚的肩，另外一手扶着他看起来尺寸不太对劲的阴茎，缓缓往下坐去。但或许是自己给自己扩张的工作着实或许羞耻，他只草草了事，这随意带来的痛苦就不免体现到真正进入的时候了。洛基在他耳边轻轻倒吸着气，括约肌紧张地张缩，柔软的壁肉一层层地挤压他的顶端，让他要发疯。

“疼……”洛基像只猫似的皱皱鼻子，干巴巴地道了句，“要不还是不要做了吧……你怎么发育得这么好？”

索尔失笑，新冒出来的胡髯刮着洛基的耳侧，手摸了两把这小狼的下身，随即有规律地握着上下摆动——他在这方面倒是个老手。洛基不禁向身前挺了挺腰，不住地呻吟、喘息着。

“你确定？”

威逼利诱，动物界交配的老手段。

洛基勉为其难地点点头，就是这松口的一瞬间，他猝不及防地被索尔扣着圆润的臀往下一按——“他妈的——！”洛基被这种捉弄逼得失声尖叫，十指深深地陷入索尔的肩膀中，落下几个丞待变青的红印。

预料之中的疼痛倒并不怎么强烈，只是不知所以的酸麻感占据了整个神经，他张着嘴，睫毛上带着泪滴，好半天才别别扭扭地道：“我受伤了……不想动……下次你要让我上回来……！”

索尔含含糊糊地应着“好”，手上却一点也不含糊地托着他的臀慢慢地磨动着。这个姿势有点——太过了，至少对洛基是这样的——那根又长又粗的棍子一点点地蹭过令他颤栗的内壁，又在进到最深时总让他有种要被干进胃里的错觉。他断断续续地叫喊着，让索尔更加热情高涨地开拓着他的肠道，直至——

“别…哈啊……！”索尔敏感地感受到洛基虾子一样弓起身，括约肌猛地咬紧了他的老二，高热的肠道似乎要将他所有的玩意儿都榨出来一样收缩又猛然放开。

他心中了然，随即故意加重顶撞的力度，让洛基只能哀求，“别太过分……索尔……”

而索尔·奥丁森，在这种时候，他永远都是那个十七八岁的叛逆男孩。

他一遍又一遍地顶弄着洛基的前列腺，那未被触碰的阴茎颤巍巍地吐出透明的前液，洛基禁不住似的向后仰去，那同索尔野兽似交合着的地方被撞击成水红色，随着索尔性器的进出翻出深色的肠肉和连丝的透明粘液。索尔恶趣味地伸出手抹了一把洛基的会阴处，正被快感捕获的洛基浑身一抖，直愣愣地射了出来，溅了两人一身。

索尔一愣，将阴茎退了出来。洛基刚想喘口气，可连气都还没匀，就被索尔按在壁上重新插进了去。被操得过分敏感的内壁还僵直着，尚未从高潮的余韵重新松下，此刻突然被撞在前列腺上，洛基几乎爽得大脑一片空白。

“虽然大家都说紧才舒服，”索尔拉起他的腿，将他往墙里按着猛操，洛基几近筋挛地夹紧穴内，让索尔艰难地向里干着，“可你考不考虑放松一点……洛基？”

对此的回应，只有洛基的呜咽和尖声的叫骂：“你他妈的，索尔……啊！……你给我等着，我一定要给你干到失禁！”

“是吗宝贝？”索尔蹭着他的侧脸，“这是你的要求？虽然有点重口味……但好吧，我尽力。”

“操你妈的索尔奥丁森——唔！”

洛基又一次被用后面干上高潮，他有些失神地看着索尔，眼神却难以聚焦，显得有点迷糊。

“等等……甜心，现在夹紧一点…对，就是这样…我要……”

他在洛基的最深处射了出来。虽然隔着一个安全套，但洛基总觉得像是被人内射了——这个情况于他而言有些过于羞耻，活像是被扒干净了最后一层衣服——虽然按照现实情况来说也的确是的。

索尔有些软下来的阴茎从他体内退出，包裹着他白稠浓精的安全套被摘下来甩在了一边，洛基深呼吸了几下，身体散架了一样趴在地上，“好累，大家睡吧……”

“我亲爱的……”索尔揽过他的腰，“这才第一次，你体力没这么差吧。”

“不等等……”洛基惊恐地看着他再度勃起的阴茎，有些发颤地问，“你是狮子吗？”

能连续勃起几十次那种？

索尔搂紧他的腰，就着背后的姿势向前挺去，“你的雄狮。”

最后的安全套已经被消耗完了，索尔同他没有隔着任何东西。这个想法让他难耐地紧了紧小腹，小臂平撑在毯子上，挺翘的臀部被扣着向上迎合索尔的操干。或许是最开始压抑着的欲望已经被发泄完了，索尔第二次显然没那么急躁，虽说依旧重重地碾上他的敏感点让他发抖、尖叫、呻吟。这些给他带来的快感并没有因为索尔的速度减缓而变轻，只是让他重复地射出那点储存在阴囊里恍恍荡荡的精液，到最后只能困于干性高潮之中，呜咽着请求索尔别再折磨他了。

索尔或许没听。他不知疲倦地一次又一次地进入他，看着他因半跪着的姿势而隆起的肩胛骨——像是有什么翅膀要从那破出——野雀的翅膀，既自由又野性难驯。他用手避开受伤的地方掐着洛基的腰身，像掐着一只展翅欲飞的蝴蝶那样俯下身去舔舐那人被汗浸透的脊背。

洛基用指甲往他的身上划出一道道血痕，说不清是真的爽得神志不清，还是故意而为的报复。总之等这场性爱结束的时候，洛基顶多也只是多了些指痕，索尔的上半身却都是淤青和划痕。

他短暂却深入地休息了一阵，还是早上时被索尔收拾东西的声音吵醒的。

“怎么了？”他眯着眼睛，脑子还不甚清楚。

索尔攥着他的衣服，指上挂着一条银色的军牌，“这是谁？”

“格罗迪·威尔森，”洛基一看那军牌就明白了，但由于刚睡醒的缘故，声音还是软软的，“我之前的那个搭档（partner），我留着他的牌子来做纪念。”

索尔沉默了一阵子，终于微不可闻地道了一句：“哦。”

①狼的体温比人类要高


End file.
